Crazy Days
by ncis-boss-z
Summary: Abby and McGee go to dinner. Abby sees and old "friend" who forces here to evaluate her relationship with him and with McGee. Bad summary, I'm sorry.


**Crazy Days**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Adam Gregory unfortunately! I do however own James and the plot, yay me!**

**A/N: This story may be a little hard to understand, so at the end, there will be an author's note containing an explanation if you didn't completely get it. Then again, you might understand it perfectly. Read, review, and please enjoy!**

They sat at a small café on the outskirts of town. It was full of people in jeans and cowboy boots and cowboy hats. A man on stage sang country song she recognized. She turned sharply to see who was on stage. She recognized that smile, that voice. He used to sing to her. His name was James, his song made her flashback to her teenage years, it was their song.

_Baby let's take a drive top down underneath the Carolina sky_

_We can watch the fireflies try to out shine the stars_

_I wanna lay a blanket down_

_Find a way back to where our love was found_

_Baby let's go right now…_

She flashbacked to a road trip she took with her boyfriend in high school, her boyfriend James. They had gone up to South Carolina from Louisiana for spring break senior year, just to be different from everyone else going south. They had stopped for the night and camped in the back of his truck. They had been going out almost two years and they were in love.

_Back to our hearts beating wild_

_In the back of my beat up truck_

_Back to those butterflies_

_First time we fell in love_

_Back to your smiling eyes_

_Come on girl, take my hand_

_Let's find our way back to our crazy days…_

He was her first, she was his. That's when she knew she loved him. She smiled all the time when they were together. He would hold her hands, their fingers intertwined. He was crazy about her. She was crazy about him. They were crazy about each other. Some people thought they were just crazy in general.

_Don't worry 'bout what to wear those faded cut off jeans are my favorite pair_

_Don't go messing with your hair let it blow around_

_Move over in the middle by me_

_Just like you did when_

_When your daddy couldn't see why his little girl_

_Loved a boy like me…_

He loved when she wore her beat up old jeans. When they drove around in his pickup truck, she left her hair down, just because he liked to run his fingers through it. She would slide to the middle once they had gotten out of her father's line of sight. Her dad never understood why she loved him, she just did.

_You remember skipping class heading to the creek_

_Doing 95 down two lane streets_

_Staying up all night talking about forever and you and me_

_I can see that look in your eyes I know you they don't lie_

_They're telling me your thinking 'bout going back getting back_

He could always talk her out of skipping class and going down to the creek with him. They would go swimming, he taught her how to fish, or sometimes just laying in the grass looking at the clouds, figuring out what they were shaped like. They would stay out all night on Fridays and talk about their future together. They planned to go to the same college, LSU was where he wanted to go, and UDC was where she had gotten a full scholarship to. She hadn't told him yet. He could always tell when something was wrong with her; he could see it in her eyes. It went on like that for two years. It went on until they went to college.

They went their separate ways, Louisiana and Washington, D.C were a long way apart. Every now and then, they would call each other, or email each other, or write each other letters, but after a few months, the letters, calls, and emails stopped. She got over him eventually, and she thought he had gotten over her. She dated other guys, had relationships, fell in love again.

She went to work as a forensic scientist at NCIS Headquarters in Washington, D.C. She met Anthony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs, Caitlin Todd, Doctor Donald Mallard, and Timothy McGee. When Kate was killed, Ziva David and Jenny Shepherd arrived and they eventually became friends. They were her friends and family. She had a special connection with one of them, though.

A certain Timothy McGee had caught her eye. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend. She had never met anyone like him. He was funny, smart, and respected her not only as a scientist, but as a woman and a colleague. They dated for a while, and he offered her his heart. She loved him but was afraid of commitment. They broke up, so to speak, but they were very close friends, friends with benefits if you will. It had been nearly four years since then.

Recently James had called her and asked her out for coffee. She declined, but he was determined. He followed her around, bugged her phone, hacked her computer, much like Michael had done three years ago. She told him he would put a restraining order on him, but he said he didn't care. He asked her why she didn't want to go out with him. She told him she had a boyfriend, a federal agent who would have him arrested if he bothered her. He said she was just playing hard to get.

So here she was in a small, usual quiet country café and karaoke bar, and here he was, up on stage singing to her. He got off of the stage and began to walk towards her, a wireless microphone in his hand, still singing.

"Abbs? You okay? Did you hear anything I just said? Who is that guy?" her companion asked, concerned.

She turned and replied apologetically, "I'm sorry Timmy. I just got distracted. Can you say it again? Preferably very quickly."

She knew what he was going to ask, and she already knew what she was going to answer. She was prepared for it this time.

Tim looked at her oddly but took a deep breath, "Abby, I know we've been through all of this before, and it took me a while to get over it. This is the last time I will ask. If you say no, we can be friends and I won't ever question it. If you say yes, well then, you say yes. Abigail Scuito-"

She eyes the man still making his way through the crowd. She cut the rambling man off, "Cut to the chase Timmy!"

He stuttered as he nervously spoke, "Ab-Abby, will you marry me?"

She threw herself at him and kissed him quickly on the lips. She pulled back grinning just as James reached their table. "Yes Timmy, I will," she answered.

James apparently didn't hear the exchange. "Hey Abby," he smiled.

Tim's smile fell, "Who is that?"

James put his arm around Abby, who struggled to push him off. He grinned at Tim, "I'm James, her boyfriend."

Tim glared at Abby, whose eyes were wide. "Timmy, he's not! This is the guy that's been stalking me!"

"No, baby, I was just trying to protect you," James argued.

"That's what my last crazy ex-boyfriend said too! And he was going to kill me and make it look like a suicide to protect me!" she ranted. She was nervous. She tended to rant when she was nervous.

Tim had enough of crazy ex-boyfriends stalking _his_ Abby. He stood up and pulled Abby out of James' grip. Then he pulled his fist back and punched him squarely in the face. James fell back over the next table and the table's occupants, a group of women in their mid-twenties, screamed. He was about to punch him again when Abby grabbed his arm. He turned to face her. Her eyes were compassionate as only Abby's could be in a situation like this. He relaxed a little. Still, he wanted to hurt this guy who was hurting Abby.

"Timmy, calm down. If you hit him again, he could file charges," Abby reasoned in a soft voice. Tim was now shaking with a mixture of horror, jealousy, and confusion.

"But Abbs, he was hurting you, I can't let him hurt you," Tim whispered.

Abby pulled him into a hug. He held her closely to him, his arms around her, one hand on the small of her back, the other near her shoulder blades. She had her arms around his waist, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Tim felt something wet on his neck. He held Abby at arms length, gazing at her, carefully studying her features. She was crying.

"Abby, I'm sorry! Did he hurt you? He won't ever get anywhere near you again!" he promised.

Abby shook her head, "No, Timmy, it's not him, it's us."

Tim was confused. "Well, um, Abbs, you didn't have to say yes. I mean, you can still take it back," he said sadly, looking away from the beautiful woman in his arms.

She gently turned his face towards her. "Timmy, don't ever, ever think that I would take back saying yes to you. I love you, and some crazy stalker freak from my past is not gunna change that," she said softly but determinedly.

He grinned at her and said, "I love you Abby."

She pulled him closer to her, closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft at first, testing out the waters, but the longer it lasted, the more passionate it grew.

The crowd around them began to clap. They pulled back, grinning sheepishly. They had forgotten where they were. Tim gasped, fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box.

"Abby, this is for you," he said as he placed an engagement ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful Timmy," she giggled. It was. It was old, silver with a black diamond in the center, cut into a heart.

He took her hand in his and led her out of the café, "accidentally" kicking James in the side on the way out. The two walked hand in hand all the way to Tim's apartment.

END

**A/N: Did'ja like? I heard the song and it reminded me of Abby's Louisiana background. It kinda took me awhile to figure out how to put it into a story, but I think I got it right. I hope I did. If you didn't understand (I went back and rewrote some parts to try to make it easier) here goes the explanation: Abby and James dated in high school. **_**Crazy Days**_** was their song. James stalked her like Michael did in 'Bloodbath'. He followed her and McGee to the café, got up and stage and sang so she would notice him. McGee asked Abby to marry him, she said yes, James doesn't realize this. He says Abby is his girlfriend, McGee decks him. I think that's it…Thanks for reading! Pretty please (with sugar on top) review!**


End file.
